Illogical
by TatorVerse
Summary: "Logic was telling him to turn around and head back to the cupboard underneath the stairs he now called home. And yet there he was, climbing the ladder up to his Juliet's window." Post Episode 6.


Jughead Jones was never a man of instinct. He never allowed emotions or teenage hormones to dictate his actions. It was always about logic. And yet, that day, it seemed that his logic had run out. It had run out when he found himself knocking on Betty Cooper's window earlier that day. It had run out when he allowed his lips to roam hers. It had run out when, yet again, he found himself underneath her window.

Logic was telling him to turn around and head back to the cupboard underneath the stairs he now called home. And yet there he was, climbing the ladder up to his Juliet's window. His actions were uncharacteristic for Jughead Jones. But then again, in that moment, he was just another Romeo Montague craving for his Juliet.

Honestly, he didn't know what to expect upon reaching her window. He didn't think things through after all. Perhaps he thought he would just take a peek at a sleeping Betty, safe in her dreams, away from the harsh reality that was becoming their lives. Or maybe he'd find her in tears, overcome by the day's events. But instead, she was sitting upright in her bed, knees to her chest, and eyes staring off into the distance, devoid of emotion. It seemed he wasn't the only one out of character lately.

He took in a deep breath, not knowing why he was so nervous, before he tapped her window twice. The blonde girl jumped at the sound, disrupted from her still state. She turned to his direction and a small smile graced her face when her eyes met his. She quickly got off her bed and opened the window to let him in.

"Hey there, Juliet." Déjà vu.

"Juggie, what are you doing here?" she asked as soon as the window was closed.

"I couldn't sleep. And I kinda wanted to check on you. Today was…" he trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah." She supplied, a frown forming on her lips.

"So…how are you holding up?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Honestly, Jug? I have no idea." She sighed as she took a seat on the edge of her bed. He followed soon after, wrapping an arm around her in comfort. The gesture surprised Betty, knowing quite well that Jughead was not a touchy kind of person. The surprise didn't last though as she found herself leaning into the touch, grateful for his presence.

"Everything happening with Polly, and my parents, and Jason…it's just too much to process. I just…I just don't know what to do anymore." She confessed.

"Betty…" he didn't know what to say. This was not his forte.

"My sister is out there somewhere, alone, probably wounded. I wish I could hold her, you know. Make her feel that she still has family that she can trust. I just - " she choked back a sob. Jughead repositioned himself, now enveloping the poor girl in his arms. He didn't say anything. He didn't give soothing words of comfort or rubbed circles on her back. He just held her as she cried on his shoulder. And it was more than enough for Betty. Just having someone be there for her when she needed them to, that in itself was more than enough.

They stayed that way for a while, not a word exchanged but already saying so much. But the moment, as all moments do, had to pass. She pulled away with a sniff and came face to face with beanie-head boy. He cupped her cheek as his thumb brushed away a few stray tears. The gesture sent shivers down her spine and caused her breath to hitch. Jughead immediately pulled his hand away and stood abruptly. As much as he wanted to kiss her again, he knew that now was not the time for that.

"I should be heading out. It's getting late." He said awkwardly.

"Why don't you stay?" the words came out before she could process what she just said.

"Are you sure, Betts?" he asked.

"It's cold outside tonight." Was all she said in reply.

 _She knew._ By the tone in her voice and the look she gave him somehow he knew that she knew.

She didn't press him about his living situation, something he greatly appreciated. Betty knew that Jughead didn't like talking about things that made him uncomfortable. Although she was constantly worried about his homelessness, Betty knew that Jughead would talk when he was ready to talk. She respected his silence, and he loved that about her.

She took his hand and pulled him into bed, not a protest to be heard. She laid her head atop his chest as his arm wrapped around her. She could hear the rapid beating of his heart, and she smiled at the effect she had on him, a light blush gracing her cheeks.

 _"_ _I could get used to this."_ They both thought as the presence of the other each gave them a comfort that slowly lulled them to sleep.

It was all illogical. But then again, love never did play by the rules of logic.


End file.
